Kanon Ichinose
Kanon Ichinose (一ノ瀬カノン) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and is the center of the group. She habitually says, 'Hey peace!'. Biography Appearance Kanon is the youngest member of Miracle2. As Miracle Tunes!, she wears her hair in two pigtails and her image color is pink. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has pink highlights along with pink hair ties and a pink headset. Her skirt has two layers with pink frills underneath and silver frills over top. Above her skirt is a thicker pink outer layer with a music stave. Her knee-high socks have pink piano keys on the sides and she wears fingerless gloves. On her shoulders are round shoulder pads. Her shoes are white with pink outlines. Kanon always wears pink things and mini skirts in her civilian form. Personality Kanon is an energetic elementary school student who is happy to do anything even if she doesn't fully understand. She makes friends very easily which is seen when she joins her new school. She is also seen as the carefree and the high-spirited girl of the group. She can also seem a bit naïve. Even when those around her are upset and down, she always finds the positivity in such situations. Like when Mai and Fuka were worried about KariKari, Kanon remained her usual happy-go-lucky self and even praised KariKari for their amazing skills. Relationships Mai Kanzaki - She loves Mai's song "Heart no Jewel".Miracle Tunes Episode 1 Since Mai is also the oldest and the leader she holds great respect for her and was extremely happy when she could call Mai by her first name. Ryou Kurihara - He is one of the most popular boys in her class and they soon become very close. It is hinted that they might like each other. Fuka Tachibana - Fuka had been jealous of Kanon's parents always being there for her. Fuka has also known to be annoyed at Kanon for not practicing well enough, and while Kanon wants to make the dance easier, Fuka denies, causing a little conflict between them. The two also have very different personalities. Akari Shiratori - Akari used to call her weird when they were rivals. Kanon wanted to befriend Akari, and Kanon was super happy when Akari and Hikari joined Miracle2. Hikari Shiratori - Kanon's team member in Miracle2. The two are good and close friends. Etymology Kanon (カノン) has no particular meaning but generally means "Sound of Flowers" when the kanji "花音" is used. In music, a canon is a "contrapuntal technique". Ichinose (一ノ瀬) uses the kanji 一 (ichi; one), ノ (no; - katakana-) and 瀬 (se; rapids) meaning "One rapid". Kanon Ichinose means "One Rapid Sound of Flowers". History Becoming an Idol Warrior Kanon goes to the auditions as number 51 and meets Alice who is really nervous. After happily eating chocolate, she offers some to Alice. Alice's mother asks if she's not nervous but Kanon replies "It's a miracle I've gotten this far, I'm really happy." and then proceeds to introduce herself. They both find out that their favorite song is "Heart no Jewel" by Mai Kanzaki. As she enters the audition room, she stands shocked before jumping into the middle of the room enthusiastically. When she starts to sing and dance, the people in the room being to shuffle around and become fascinated by her. They start dancing and even the Rhythms in the mirror are enjoying her performance and Poppun's sound jewel starts to glow. All the girls stand in front of the judges and Kanon is announced to have won the auditions. She pinches herself thinking it's a dream but gets interrupted when Alice's angry mother appears. Kanon follows them down the stairs but the mother looks up at her with purple eyes. She hears a voice and decides to follow it, and enters a brightly colored room. The mirror shines brightly and the sound jewel pops out. Poppun asks Kanon if she wants to help Alice and she says yes, she's then given a Miracle Pod and is told to put it to the mirror. Instantly Poppun is transferred into the Pod. Poppun introduces herself and tells her she'll always be with her and Kanon gladly accepts it. She then hears someone say "Kanon, would you like to fight with me?" and she turns around to see Mai and her manager. Before she fully understands what's happening, she gladly agrees. After finding Alice and her mother, she sees that the mother has been taken over as what Mai explains to be a negative aura. Kanon barges into the room yelling "Stop!" and realizes that Alice had been taken over by the negative jewel as well. After being told to transform, Kanon still can't fully understand what Mai was explaining but happily copies her every move. Even after they remove the negative aura from Alice and her mother, Kanon still doesn't know what she's doing when she copies Mai again when she says "An encore is denied" and Kanon says "is denied". Mai explains to Kanon that harmony is returned when people love or cheer for each other again and that's when the Miracle Pod becomes charged. The manager then proceeds to explain to her that the Miracle Tunes missions are to return all the sound jewels. She tells Kanon that Mai had been doing it all by herself until then. Mai tells Kanon that she would like to sing and fight with her. Kanon asks her if she's sure and Mai says of course and happily shakes her hand. When Kanon skips home with big smiles she first encounters Fuka who is walking in the opposite direction.Miracle Tunes Episode 1 After passing the auditions, Kanon moved to a dormitory with the other members where she attends 6th grade of Angie Private Academy. From Rivals with KariKari to Team Mates Whilst eating breakfast one day, an American sister duo idol group named KariKari appeared on the news saying they were to make their Japan debut. Hearing the news, Kanon exclaimed that the two were really cute but Mai and Fuka began to worry because they were really good at singing and dancing. The two were worried they wouldn't receive much harmony energy if they debuted because their popularity would go down. Kanon, however, didn't seem all worried even when her classmate Rudolph Rain said KariKari would be more popular than Miracle2. Later that day, when KariKari appeared on a big screen in the town, Kanon was the only one to fawn over them. When Kanon heard that they were to appear on Music Colosseum, she was overly excited by the fact she would be appearing with KariKari despite it being a duel. Out of the trio, Fuka remained the only one worried about the duel and even left to lessons first when Miki gave them cookies to share. Accidentally stumbling upon the sisters at lessons, Kanon was in awe yet again. As she exclaimed how amazed she was at their skills, Fuka walked away because of her Miracle Pod. As the two run off, Kanon says she's excited for their duel with Hikari calling her funny. Akari then proceeds to say that Kanon is making her look forward to it too. On the day of the show, she eagerly greeted KariKari. KariKari asked to switch their appearance, so they could be second, but Mai refused. When Akari suggested doing a coin toss instead, Kanon exclaimed how cool of a decision it was to which she asks to do it. As Kanon tosses the coin, heads appeared so Miracle2 secured their place to appear second. As the girls cheered, Akari says to Hikari it's fine because they'll win anyway. During rehearsals, Kanon continues to praise the sisters leaving Mai to wonder if it was better to have gone first. When a Negative Jeweler appeared, the three girls transformed into Miracle Tunes to turn them back. Once the battle ended, the three ran back to rehearsals not knowing KariKari had been watching them the whole time. During the show, the Poisonous Troupe figured out the girl's identities and turned a Reporter into a Negative Jeweler. As KariKari finished their performance, Poppun announced that a Negative Jeweler had appeared. Hikari heard the voice causing the three to jump in fright. Akari claims they heard everything already but Mai says it's their own problem. The sisters admit they had seen the whole thing, even when they transformed. Not knowing what to say, the Goddess suddenly appears telling Alm and Sopra to go to the Miracle Tunes. Mai tells the girls to go but Akari tells them to stop wondering if they'll just leave the stage empty. Hikari tells them that as a fellow idol, she won't let them do anything to disappoint the fans. The sisters tell them it's okay, to go sing and they'll take their place to fight instead. In the end, the sisters drag them onto the stage. As they performed, the sisters ran off trying to find the Negative Jeweler. Alm and Sopra appear before the girls in the mirror and KariKari transform. As soon as the performance ended, the three hurry to the scene and notice they had transformed. Once again, Kanon exclaims her happiness. Mai hurries them all back to the stage. Back on the stage, a surprise announcement was made. Kazunari Sawanobori suddenly announced, instead of a winner, KariKari was to join with Miracle2 making them a five-member group leaving everyone in shock. Miracle Tunes! Modes |-|Regular= Transformation When transforming, Kanon holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the sound jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting 'Jewel Set'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythms, Poppun, appears to reveal a piano which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start". In a pink sparkly whirl, she appears in white attire while pretending to rub her hair with her hands creating a flower pose. She begins to dance with Poppun flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Kanon' her dress is revealed. She then spins around with headphones appearing and highlights in her hair with a stave design on her eyes. As she continues to dance pink sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside its case at the side of her outfit. In her hand, the Miracle Tact appears and she finishes with her pose. Required Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. |-|Hip Hop= Transformation Double tapping the screen of the Miracle Pod, inside is Poppun who is spinning around on a disk. It unveils Kanon who is dj-ing and as she looks at the screen she yells out "yay!" as she points. After this segment, the dance sequence begins. Required Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. |-|Techno= Transformation Kanon appears on the Miracle Pod as a screen. A larger screen appears in the background and the sound waves lifts upwards and reveals her in her transformed attire. The dance segment continues after this. Required Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. |-|Rock= Transformation Kanon placees the sound jewel on the Miracle pod and strums the screen where strings have appeared. Poppun appears and reveals Kanon with a pointed guitar as she yells out "yay!" as she strums the string. Upon strumming, the other members appear revealing the dance segment. Required Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. |-|Enka= Transformation Fuka hits the drums and the doors close revealing the girls silhouettes, upon the door opening, they bow. Waves come in and transitions the transformation into the dance sequence. Required Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. |-|Final= Transformation Holding out their sound jewels, the jewels fly in the air around the Rhythms and gets placed into the Crystal Melody Box. As soon as it fits itself into the box, the box shakes as a bright light appears and it overflows with pianos. Emerging from the pianos, Kanon appears in a white dress and the others hold one another's hands and close their eyes. Kanon is then revealed as she plays the piano's that have been flying around, the Crystal Melody Box behind her. After playing the last note she yells out "Final Live Start!" and swipes away the piano. Upon doing so, the girls emerge in the screen wearing their final mode outfits and begin the dance segment. As they dance, pieces of their attire appear as well as their Miracle Tacts. The Crystal Melody Box appears and Kanon places her hand inside and pulls out the Final Tune Tact. Finishing the transformation saying "Tuning with Crystal Melody". Required Items Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. 'Final Tune Tact (ファイナルチューンタクト): ' Used for the girls to attack in their Final mode. References Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast Category:Ichinose Family Category:Angie Private Academy Category:Pink Heroine Category:Girls x Heroine